raibukunfandomcom-20200215-history
Shino Raibukun
Shino Raibukun 'is the title character and main protagonist of the manga metaseries, ''Raibukun! He is an outcast that became the sole protector of the heiress to the Royal Family after he saved her life from a street gang. Raibukun also inherited the sacred weapon known as Furugasa, an ancient relic artifact that was once used by the great Ichikamichi Parla himself. Raibukun is on a quest to search for his missing parent and discover of what became of his father and how did he disappear. |- | class="clearcell" colspan="2"| :'''Catchphrase ::"You Bastards need to die!" |} Appearance Raibukun has light brown hair with a white sleeveless shirt sporting a pair of white pants and sporting black dragon silk shoes. To top that, he usually wears a white jacket that usually hangs around his shoulders completely balanced on both sides. As a bonus, Raibukun also carries his famous weapon, Furugasa on his back, using it as his primary source for a weapon. Personality Raibukun is shown to be greedy (at times), selfish, lazy, sneaky, coniving, egotistical, narcissistic and eccentric. All of these makes up the main reason as to why he is an antihero. Raibukune tends to get others stuck in his messes and usually puts the blame on others. He is also unwilling to help somebody unless it benefits him, an example being that if he protects Kina, he will not be lynched and will have food to eat and a 'good enough' place to stay. He is also not above teaming up with villains if it means he gets what he wants. Despite that, he will remain extremely loyal to Kina as she actually does treat him with some sort of respect (enough to gain his trust). Raibukun is also extremely rude, he likes to insult people and finds this as a source of his happiness or how he describes, "The only happiness I have besides fighting". Raibukun also has some good qualities like how he is brutally honest, very truthful and a great and loyal friend if one gets to know him well. The most notable positive trait of Raibukun's is his sheer determination, indomitable will and bravery. He is willing to risk everything if everything he ever cares about is on the line (i.e. Kina, Furugasa, Suyi). Raibukun will protect Kina with his life, even though he rarely shows the idea or brushes off any indication of caring for others, mostly Kina. Despite this, Raibukun is overall a good guy at heart but has been raised on his own for almost his entire life, meaning he had to soak in and endure everything that many other characters did not. This is probably the main reason why Raibukun turned out how he is now. Background Information Raibukun comes from an awfully poor family that could barely handle the payment for just the five of them under one roof. During a run in with a street gang, the gang's boss Mezimo swore to get back at Raibukun and his entire family. This day came about a month later, where they caused an explosion at their house, causing them to retreat. However, Nam has thought to have been killed in the explosion and Shino escaped however at a heavy price, living a heartless life, alone. After this, Raibukun became horribly traumatized and vowed to protect himself at all costs. From there, he traveled out to the west to Mihano Village, where he began salvaging everything he could to stay alive. Synopsis This covers everything that happens in the manga of Raibukun and his adventures. Opening Flames Introduction Arc Chapter 1: Princess in Peril Tactics Martial Arts Raibukun's style of martial arts is very unique. It combines a wild-like style of fighting and hand-to-hand combat along with other skills like break dancing to form one martial arts style. He calls this Tai-zu-ko! Despite the lack of exectuion and accurate attacking rates, Raibukun's style is proven to be effective. When in a crowd, he usually combines a break-dancing move involving feet and quickly twirls himself in order to give off a vibe that he is attacking with 5-6 feet instead of 2-3. He has also demonstrated this using his hands as well. Raibukun's fighting style is branched off of his own skill, making it very unique in a way. Although its defense isn't as fluent or stacked up as Taro's style of fighting, but it definitely takes the offensive and it helps with his reckless behavior as a person. In addition, Raibukun's unique style of fighting is mostly adept for quick strikes compacted with heavy blows behind them. This helps in Raibukun's favor, as he is incredibly fast and is built with a sturdy body and has a lot of power within him. He combines this style with his spirit to allow him to manipulate his chi into doing things that most people cannot do. Weapons Raibukun has shown his skill with a variety of weapons. The most notable one among these is the famous umbrella and signature weapon of Raibukun, Furugasa! Others include Tora, the daggers & Kaijin Pole. Furugasa The Furugasa is an ancient mystical item that is packed with tremendous power, as well as calm balance in chi. It is one of the most complicating of weapons to use and master as its source of strength, power and destructive force all comes from the user's willpower and spirit. If they are attack with a wek force from within, then the output from Furugasa will reflect upon that. Raibukun obtained Furugasa during the Boneyard Arc where Alkazarre gave it to him, after realizing that only Raibukun could master it. At first, Raibukun failed to control the mighty power of Furugasa however, after some time of practice and getting use to, he managed to master it with no help whatsoever. Along with fixating itself to match the user's soul and chi, it almost has a mind of its own. Despite this, Furugasa and Raibukun gets along great. Techniques *'Moki-TanchiKa! '''translated, ('Tiger Demon Fist') - Raibukun strikes his foe with a hard and powerful strike. This attack usually sends his opponent's flying away in the given direction. *'Spirit Gun''' - Raibukun focuses his chi into his finger and launches a chi-powered bullet out at his foe. *'Black Soul: '''Raibukun enters a state of complete madness and rage. He gains a black aura from this and his stats are multiplied by 3x its normal strength. *'Fire Gate Seal: Using the mark on his hand, Raibukun sends out a sealing blazing burial that traps his opponents inside of a gate. *'''Yan-Fistos Rushira translated, (Multiple Fist Barrage) - Raibukun fires off his fists as if there are hundreds of them. *'Bushido!' - This is arguably Raibukun's strongest technique. He taps into his inner power and focuses all of his chi into his palm. He then can create a small ball made entirely out of chi and launches it at his opponent, almost definitely killing them. *'Raiko Hanabi '- Raibukun knees his opponent in either the stomach or rib cage and then repeatidly kicks them. Afterwards, he kicks their face upward and then punches them in the stomach and ends the assault with a swift kick to the stomach, sending his foe into orbit. *'Tesiah '''translated, ('Flaming Wind Strike') - Using Furugasa, Raibukun attacks his opponent with a flame cloaked ring sphere. He then traps them and then finishes by slashes straight through the ring, causing an explosion. *'Fus-Ro-Dah! translated, ('''Spirit Wave) - Raibukun focuses his raw chi into his hands to force his foe to go hurling in the direction that they are in. After learning this, Raibukun adopted this as his signature technique. *'Lightning Edge' - Raibukun disappears and then reappears in front of his opponent and strikes them with 1000 kicks at lightning speed. *'Rapid Velocity Attack' - Raibukun uses his chi to speed up his hand motions and strikes his opponent with a ferocious combo of punches. *'Afterimage' - Raibukun focuses himself onto one single spot and then quickly moves to that spot without being detected. *'Afterimage Strike' - Raibukun creates six clones of his and they all attack their opponent with a barrage of attacks. *'Flaming Spirit Blade' - Raibukun summons all of his emotions and chi into Furugasa and strikes his opponent with his own chi being released from Furugasa several times and then strikes right through, to inflict an enormous amount of pain. *'Denuū' translated, (Talons Dance) - Raibukun taps into his raw energy and uses that as a means of source of strength and spirit. He then performs a highly difficult dance that needs to be perfected in order for him to gain any use from it. If perfected and timed correctly, Raibukun summons energy from his surroundings (meaning his friends and even enemies). Gurusetzu-Powered Moves Only *'Gamasetzu' translated, (Flamed Dragon Blade) - Raibukun fires up a chunk of raw energy into Furugasa and launches a slow but extremely powerful blow to his opponent. This attack is rarely used because of its obvious weakness and the fact that it means an instant kill on virtually anyone is hit even slightly with the attack. *'Garasetzu' translated, (Bloodlust) - Raibukun goes on a psychotic rampage and uses his chi to control his foe by channeling his to their's, therefore taking it over. He then lifts them into the air and closes his hand, obliterating his opponent. *'Gak ūsetzu' translated, (Invulnerability)'' - Raibukun cloaks himself with a super-powered barrier that is invincible to all techniques and attacks. This can also repel an attack if it is hit at. *'Ginesetzu''' translated, (Triple-Fusion Dragon Combination) - Raibukun punches his target in the face and then kicks them in the stomach. He then repeatidly beats them with fists and kicks. He then kicks them in the jaw upward and then smashes a Tiger Demon Fist down on his foe. Abilities Raibukun has a handful of abilities that allows him to power up or even transform. Other things allows him to perfrom other things of even greater feat. Relationships Kina - Raibukun is bound to Kina because he wants someplace warm to stay where he gets a good amount of food and against his will, he can only do that as long as he keeps the king's daughter from harm's way. He has openly stated that he does not like Kina and hates his job, but that he does it to have a plate of food for himself every night. Kina in turn tries to befriend Raibukun but finds it hard to do so thanks to his stubborn, lazy and arrogant personality. No matter what, these two were bound together until the end of time. As time goes by, Raibukun's view on Kina somewhat changes as he does value her as a friend but his hatred towards her "irritating personality" has gradually increased as well, outwright stating that she is a nuisance. Despite the fact that Raibukun has double crossed Kina and her friends at times, she still believes that he'll do the right thing in the end, as she believes that there still is some good left in him. This is something that she truly believes, despite what anybody says. Kina's faith in Raibukun has no limit as she can be disappointed with what he does but knows that his heart will force him to do what is right and the outcome will be a positive one. Kina is one of the few people that Raibukun has been shown to openly get along with. He also has admitted that he thinks of her as a friend and also admits to liking his position as a guard, looking after her keeps things interesting. Over time, the two's friendship blooms and they show nothing but complete and utter respect for one another, as well as making fun of each other and belittling the other when they get the chance. During the series final arc, Kina has to deal with a hard choice on who she wants to marry. Her parents had set up a bunch of grooms for her but none peaked her interest. It wasn't until Raibukun gave her advice on how to look for a husband. Eventually, Kina admits her feelings to Raibukun and the two do end up getting married. 5 Years later and the two have already two children, a 5 year old son and a two year old daughter. The two then go off into the sunset as they have their honeymoon. Yamuto Punic Kabichi Kitsune Marik Raikage Serenity Jericho Marron Ruka Tauros Ma Junior Major Battles Part I Introduction Arc Raibukun vs. Bandits Raibukun vs. Yamuto One-Week Training Arc Raibukun vs. Elite Assassin Raibukun vs. General Rildo Trivia *Raibukun was going to be originally the second main character as Kina was going to be protagonist. *Raibukun was originally evil during the designs and mechanics for the manga. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:7 Jusakū Warriors